ABC Is Not A Math Problem
by Beck-dono
Summary: I couldn't think, just like last night. I was at a complete loss. Though that was usually the case when he was around. Naruto's back and Sasuke's not to sure about how he feels. NaruSasu Sasuke's POV. AU of course. Just an attempt at angst. Yaoi lovin'.
1. ABC Is Not A Math Problem

Just a story I just felt like writing. I hope it goes somewhere. AU of course. Its pretty heavy in dialogue. Its NARUsasu meaning Naruto's on top :D Also its pretty heavy on Uchiha bromance, so I guess if you wanted you could have Itachi/Sasuke if you wanted to I wrote them as brother's though. Sorry if this is too long. But I hope you like it anyway. In Sasuke's POV. The title has nothing to do with the fic other than symbolizing miscommunications. Oh and "lll*" just means a placement switch.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters are not mine and I only use them to enact my odd fantasies.

It was hot. I could feel the air leave my lungs. I couldn't breathe. Someone was on top of me. Someone holding me. Someone was whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Something exploded in my chest. What was that feeling?

ABC Is Not A Math Problem

My eyes snapped open. Quickly I sat up, flinching at the pain in my stomach. I looked around the unfamiliar room. Where was I? I couldn't remember anything. I frowned at the sun attacking my eyes. Slowly I stepped out of the foreign bed.

Pain shot through my stomach and back, I immediately sat back down. I curled up on the bed sighing, everything hurt. My head. My stomach. My eyes. My heart. Frowning I briefly wondered why my heart was hurting. I heard the door click open and my head shot in that direction.

I almost gasped when I saw who opened the door. His mildly shocked blue eyes met with my coal irises. Naruto. Why was Naruto here? Didn't he leave? Wasn't he gone?

I couldn't think, just like last night. I was at a complete loss. Though that was usually the case when he was around. We stared at each other for a moment. Then he spoke. His voice shook my core and brought back so many memories. Ones I'd rather not remember.

"Oh…your up. Uhm…I'd thought you'd be gone by now."

"Why are you here?" It was the only thing I could think of. The only thing I was concerned about. He looked distraught, funny that's how I felt.

"Ah, well I got back yesterday. Do, do you not remember?"

He looked almost hurt. I could laugh. That's how I should look. He has no right. The bastard.

"I don't remember anything about yesterday." It was true. I was too exhausted mentally and physically to care about what I was saying.

"Oh…"

It was silent again. It was uncomfortable and awkward. I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. He was a god. Tall. Kind. Gorgeous. What was not to love? We were so different.

I had no idea why I was thinking about these things at a time like this. Just as I was about to speak he opened his mouth.

"Listen I'm really sorry about leaving like that. It was just I had to get away from everyone. Things were so shitty back then with everything that happened. And its not like you didn't have anyone who wouldn't comfort you right?"

That made me angry. After all this time that's all he had to say. I couldn't talk about this, not now. I had to leave, I had to get away from him. Slowly I made my out of the bed. He was at my side in a instant.

"Here let me-"

"Don't touch me." My voice came out much calmer than I thought it would. He looked hurt, good, but he backed away. I stood fighting through the pain shooting up my spine. I walked toward the door, but his voice stopped me.

"Sasuke, we have to talk."

I didn't dare turn around. If I did, I'd cave. It'd be over.

"We can talk later." Of course I didn't mean that. I didn't plan on seeing him ever again. Just seeing him now was making my head go into overload. I needed to get out.

"Can I show you out?"

His voice was almost pleading. Pathetic.

"No, I'll find my way out." With that I left the room as quickly as I could. Looking around the small apartment I found the door. Then I heard his footsteps coming quickly. Just as I was about to open the door his voice, once again to my annoyance, stopped me.

"Hey, um listen I'll come visit you later today. Then we can talk right?"

"Sure." I left. I gasped at the air. I felt like I'd been holding my breath. I pressed my back to his door. Hell no I wouldn't be talking to him later. I had to make a plan. To make sense of all this.

lll*

My brother stared at me with mild annoyance as I stood on his porch. He could look a little happier that his precious little brother had come to visit him. Of course I was only here to avoid Naruto. He moved aside and I walked in. I sat on his couch hoping just to think. No such luck.

"Sasuke, its odd for me to see you more than two times a month. This is the third time. What's wrong?"

I hate Itachi. What kind of person just keeps track of useless things like that? And why does he have to assume something's wrong? Can't I just visit my brother?

"I just wanted to see you." I tried to smiled but failed.

Itachi snorted. "If that's the case then why do you look disheveled?"

I glared, stupid fucktard. Jesus, he was so intrusive. I had to play the only card left that I could think. Pitiful little brother.

"Itachi…I just need you to be here for me right now. I, I just can't talk about it." I looked away. This had to work.

"Bullshit."

Damnit.

I groaned and rolled over on the couch with my face down into the cushions. They were soft. My feet felt cold since they were dangling off the edge, momentarily I thought about curling up and going to sleep. But that was a no-go since my loving brother decided he had to talk to me. I felt the cushions sink by my head as he sat down.

His hand landed in my hair, stroking softly. I murmured incoherent words into the softness beneath me. I heard him sigh and I felt almost bad for him. He had a terrible break-up with that guy, I don't know his fucking name because I don't care about my brother's shit. Anyway that happened and then he found out his cat got run over by a truck. To top it all off he had to deal with my shit problems.

"So," That's all he said for a long time. Till I spoke up,

"So what?" I lifted my head onto his leg.

Itachi was always warm Ever since we were kids his warmth provided a shelter for me. I wished we were kids again without all this ridiculous drama. God, I hate using that word, but that's what it was drama. Gay, faggy, drama.

"So why are you here Sasuke? I can only imagine what would reduce you to being petted like a housebroken poodle in my living room."

I glared at him the best I could. Screw Itachi and his on point metaphors. I sighed, frowning as I did so. I would eventually tell him the truth. I always did. Why not get it over with?

"I woke up in Naruto's bed and my ass hurts. This leads me to believe that last night I got shitfaced drunk and had sex with him."

Itachi was silent for only a heartbeat of a second.

"That's it?"

I sat up on my elbows and glared at him. He looked only mildly shocked at my glare. Which only irritated me further.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? You ass, you know exactly what happened between me and that bastard two years ago. What. The. Fuck. Itachi?"

My brother frowned softly and I realized how beautiful my brother was. Soft skin adorned with slight scars, hair soft as silk but as black as tar, worn eyes but kind when dealing with me, and a overall brother like feel to him. Ah that's wonderful Sasuke just start thinking how hot your brother is. Great boost for my self-esteem.

"Sasuke you don't remember anything from last night?"

That question seemed somewhat retarded to me. But you know a lot of things today were retarded so I didn't mind that much.

"…No. How could I? I was smashed, like high-schooler-at-prom-night-at-the-Hilton smashed."

"Oh I see."

I frowned and rolled over in my brother's lap and stared at him fully. He looked thoughtful if not concerned.

"What? Did I come by here last night?"

He chuckled and that worked my nerves. Its never good when anyone finds amusement in my dumbass antics when I'm drunk. I mean normally I don't get plastered but when I feel the need to be numb I do. That's not often. Generally I have pride in looking respectable but apparently last night I had as much pride as a teenage slut.

"Why yes indeed you did dear brother. You arrived hanging on Naruto's arm screeching about how you two were going to get married,"

Oh God.

"Then you decided to make out on my couch while I cooked my dinner and after that you promptly told me I was your maid of honor and Sakura would make your wedding dress out of the tears of goats. After your wedding plans Naruto, who was laughing the whole time, picked you up like a princess, told me to book a catering hall, and then waltzed out with you sucking face."

I could only stare blankly at my brother. He had a shit eating grin on his face. I sat up onto my knees, his hand falling from my head into my lap. He briefly stared at his hand then back at my face. He was reading me I could tell. I locked eyes with him.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Unfortunately I cant. You're a terribly funny drunkard brother." He smiled.

I hated that fucking smile. It said to me "You're a retard little one and it'll be a while till you're as smart as me". I groaned and hid my face in his chest. Immediately Itachi put his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. He would hold me like this as a child when I had a nightmare. I wanted to cry. Which is ridiculous so I didn't.

"You can cry Sasuke. I know it hurts." Fuck Itachi.

I felt the sting of tears and choked back a sob. How gay was this? Fuck this, I was acting like a sixteen year old girl. Gross. Nonetheless I cried into my brothers chest like a baby. He kissed my hair and stroked my back gently with his knuckles. It had been like this since we were kids. An overachieving father with high expectations, a cowardly mother with slight mental issues, and an older brother who gave me all the love that my parents never did.

I clutched the front of his shirt, not outright sobbing hysterically but my shoulders were shaking and the fucking tears just kept coming. Itachi looked down at me, I felt his chin move off my head, and he held my face in his hands. I probably looked gross. Like a gay hot mess with a flat ass. Yeah my self-esteem today sucked balls.

"Sasuke everyone makes stupid mistakes, but last night you looked happy. I haven't seen you look that genuinely happy since your last birthday. You're going to have to face it, Naruto's good for you. I know it may seem like it but think about it. Who makes you act stupid even when you know you're in public? Kiss and make up."

"But he left…that's not my prob-"

"I know, I know we've gone over this a million times. But Sasuke there's not much else to discus. Just get your boy toy,"

I laughed.

"And get the hell out of my house because I have to go to work." He smiled that ever knowing big brother smile.

I gave him a smile back, we hugged like homos and then I got up. Collecting myself I turned to face my dear brother,

"…Thanks Itachi."

He only gave me another brotherly smile, my personal smile he would only share with me. What can I say I'm selfish. After one last glance I walked out, heading toward my apartment. It wasn't that far away. Though I do wish I was wearing something other than shorts and a flimsy t-shirt. The autumn air was fucking cold. I hated the fall, it was just the most pointless season with unnecessary attention to leaves. Ohh, oh my god they change colors. So what? My fucking lights change colors but you don't see me freaking the hell out about it.

I cursed, it was just so damn cold. I looked over at the rusted playground by my apartment. I decided after I got some decent clothes on and took a shower I might go swing.

lll*

I was sitting in my bigass pimp chair when I heard a knock at my door. My stomach twisted terribly when I heard the voice speak on the other side.

"Sasuke? Hey are ya' home? I was hoping we could talk now…"

I just stared at the door. Why me? All I wanted was a nice quiet evening. Sure I agreed with what Itachi said but that doesn't mean I was ready to let the asshole back in my life so quickly.

"Sasuke? Come on, I know you're in there."

How could he? Fucking stalker.

"I can hear your bigass chair squeaking."

I could feel the stupidass grin on his face. Cursing I got up and stood in front of the door.

"Okay, talk."

I heard him sigh. This made the corners of my lips twitch. But I wasn't going to smile. No, I won't be that easily swayed.

"C'mon Sasuke, open the door. I…I wanna see your face."

I could almost feel him blush. Though this didn't surprise me. He was always a sappy mofo. Sighing I pulled on a hoodie and swung open the door. I closed it behind me as I stepped out into the hall. We were close, close enough to feel his body heat.

"Oh good, now let me exp-"

"Come on." I cut him off.

He nodded as I walked past him. I lead him out the building and toward the park. In case a fight broke out I didn't want the neighbors gossiping. Not because I cared about what they thought but because I didn't want to hear my business over and over again. My walls were thin and shit.

I sat on a swing and he took the one beside me. For a few moments it was just silent and I was fine with that.

"I'm want to marry you."

I froze. What the fuck? I turned to him slightly letting the shock and anxiety show on my face. He smiled sadly knowing he was the cause of my bad nerves.

"What the fuck Naruto? After two whole years and a night of spontaneous fucking, this is what you have to say?"

I felt my pent up rage I'd kept locked away for the last two years swell throughout my body.

"I know, I know." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Its just that last night was the most fun I'd had in a long time. And, and then you started talking about marriage-"

"I was drunk off my ass."

"I know dickface, I'm just saying."

We both glared at each other. Then I couldn't help it, all the rage flew out the window and I started laughing. Because I hadn't been called a dickface since I was in high school. He smiled that stupid smile I would never tire of seeing. After I'd controlled myself we just stared at each other.

I wanted him to kiss me. I really did. And then I realized, I could and would forgive him. As stupid as he was, as terrible as the choices he made were, I would always forgive Naruto. My stupid, faggy, little, Naruto.

"I would say yes."

"What?" He looked confused. Retard.

"If you asked me to marry you, I would say yes."

Naruto gaped at me with his stupid tan face. God, why was he so tan? I wanted to see more. Ah, this just proved I have no standards or morals. He stood up and kneeled on both knees in front of me. He buried his face into my thighs.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to leave you. I didn't mean anything I said. I didn't mean much of anything back then. In fact I'm surprised you still stayed with me. I was so messed up back then, but after I left a few weeks later I got help. I swore to myself I would become a better man for you, for us and stuff. Now I am and now you're even saying you'd marry me. Please tell me I'm not on a acid trip or some shit."

He smiled up at me. I melted, I grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. I was forceful and yet nervous. It was a short lived kiss. I pulled away first and smiled. He grinned up at me and kissed me again quickly. He stood up and held out his hand. To amuse his overly gay ways I held his hand all the way back to my apartment.

lll*

I sighed blissfully, shuddering slightly as he pulled out and flopped next to me.

"I don't care what anyone says, make-up sex is the greatest."

I snorted at his logic. To this he kissed my shoulder. I smiled and rolled over onto him laughing when he grunted. I smiled as I looked down at him. He grinned up at me and gingerly touched my flushed cheek.

"Your hair's gotten pretty long."

"Yeah." Was my eloquent reply.

"So are you really going to have your wedding dress made out of goat tears?"

"Shut up shitface."

"Pillow biter."

We were in love and no one could tell us otherwise.

End.

D: Ending could've been better. This is my first time writing in one person's POV for the whole story, how'd I do? Anyway can anyone guess what Naruto's problem was? I think I made it pretty obvious. I plan on writing an epilogue to this even though its only a one-shot.

Anyhow review I'd really like to know how I did. I was real nervous writing this. And lemons and smut can be expected in the epilogue. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Epilogue

Okay so here's the epilogue as promised. I decided to do this in Naruto's POV since Sasuke was being a self-absorbed bitch (lol) in the first chapter(?) I don't really know if it can be called a chapter. Okay so here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the idea of young males doing the bump to the grind.

Epilogue: 15 Plus 7 Doesn't Make A Sentence

I parked my car in the lot behind the neon colored building. Fixing my hair for the last time I stepped out and walked into the club hoping to relieve some stress. This was the first time in two years that I had come home. Well its not really home since I was rooming with Kiba. He was actually out of town for two more days so I had the place to myself but still…I longed to be back in that shitty little apartment with Sasuke. Of course he hates me, so no chance of that anytime soon.

The only reason I left was to get help in rehab. Okay so initially I left to find a sexier ass to hump and more drugs. Little did I know Sasuke's ass was the only one that was sexy enough for me.

I considered going back to Kiba's place and just wallow in self-pity instead of go into this club with happy dappy couples. But damnit! I was a man! No way I would run from a stupid night club! I sighed as I opened the door and stepped inside.

The music was loud and the girls looked slutty. Normally I wouldn't mind such a atmosphere but I was still hung up on Sasuke's face. And ass. So it was a less then preferable place to be.

I ordered whatever was cheapest, it happened to be gin. Which was just not my drink so that made the night worse. I sighed again feeling depressed and like and asshole.

"Naruto?" I looked up.

My eyes met green and pink. There was Sakura in all her flat-chested glory. Not that I had a problem with flat chests, but damn even Sasuke had a bigger A-cup than that. He would've snickered at that. I miss Sasuke. I know I sound like a whiney bitch but damn I really missed him and his doucheness.

"Heeey! When did you get back in town?" She smiled brightly.

Obviously she was a bit intoxicated.

"Just today. How have you been?" I spoke slowly so she could understand in her sluggish state.

"Oh! Ya' know just the usually and stuff! Hey you know I'm here with Sasuke,"

I suddenly felt like listening to her.

"He told me he was feeling down cause he had a flat ass and so I took him out drinking! But dude he's totally wasted!" She laughed.

I raised an eyebrow, "And you're not?"

"Noooo! Dude, I'm so in control right now!" She said as she stumbled into my arms.

I sighed I'd probably end up taking her home. Fuck that, I'm just gonna call Kiba and-

"Ay! Bitch why're you on my man?"

My head shot up at the slurred but familiar voice. There was Sasuke, him and his sexy ass, sauntering towards us. He looked like he maintained basic motor skills but I could tell he was more drunk than the Irish on St. Patty's day. Hell yeah I can make cool ass metaphors too.

"Naruto what the fack?" He slurred.

"Why're you all over this bitch? Ay, bubblegum get the hell off my man!"

He grabbed her by the forearm and yanked her off. He then replaced her by purposely falling into my arms. I quickly wrapped my arms around him preventing escape.

"Hey gaybirds I'm gonna go get some more tequila!" Sakura waved and stumbled away.

"Should you go with her?" I was concerned someone might try to take advantage of the flat-chested bubblegum.

"Nah, she's fiiine. Now about you," He poked my chest.

I grinned, "What about me Sasuke?"

"…I haven't heard you say my name in so long." He nuzzled my neck.

I almost raped his ass right there. Considering I hadn't had sex for a year and eleven months. Yeah eleven, because the first month I was gone I was having orgies and getting a buzz.

"I know." I kissed his temple.

"Naruto…"

I shuddered. Jesus Christ why was he so damn sexy even when he wasn't even trying to be? I saw him smirk, fucking douchebag. He yanked me onto the dance floor as a raunchy song came on. He then proceeded to grind on me. Hips flush against hips.

I groaned and held him tighter, pressing our bodies closer together. He gasped in my ear, hot breath causing me to buck violently against him. He shivered and moaned lightly. I could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against my own. The denim creating mind blowing friction.

He wrapped a leg around my waist and grinded even faster. I growled possessively in his ear,

"I want you." I nibbled roughly on his earlobe.

Sasuke cried out some sexy noise and nodded in agreement. That's al I needed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly out the club into the cold autumn night. He giggled freakishly at the cold air hitting his flushed body. Damn did he look fucking good.

I tossed him in the seat and got in the drivers side. Before I even turned the car on he attacked my mouth. He climbed over the stick shift and onto my lap. He ground his hips down onto mine. I growled into the kiss and bucked against his hips. He pulled away from the sloppy kiss looking me up and down hungrily.

"Take off your pants." He said this in breathy voice.

"I don't have anything-"

"Fuck that Naruto! Fuck me." He snarled out at me.

I could only smirk at his bold command, but was happy to oblige. He leaned back as I undid my belt, throwing it in the back, and slip my pants with my boxers down. My solider stood ready for action, I considered saying that out loud but Sasuke might punch me. And that would ruin the mood.

He quickly slid down his own pants and underwear. He opened the glove compartment and yanked out the baby lotion. He squirted a generous amount into his hand. He grabbed his own and my length and began pumping them together. I leaned my head back giving a long groan. I could feel his smirk as he attacked my jugular with hot kisses and nips.

I ran my hand up his shirt feeling all over his pale skin. He was panting like some sort of wild animal but then again so was I. I could see the windows starting to fog up. I have no idea why this turned me on.

I reached a hand behind him quickly inserting one finger. He hissed and arched his back. Just like a cat. A very sexy cat. An oh so sexy cat. I pumped it in and out, quickly I added two more. He sort of growled and began gyrating his hips. Dear Jesus his hips! I bit into his shoulder aggressively, because I fucking owned Sasuke Uchiha. I set to work, abusing more of his clavicle and neck.

He kept moaning and pumping us together. I was close but I really wanted to be inside his tight ass. I pulled him into a searing kiss. It was sloppy and I swear he was passing poison into my veins. I just wanted more. He withdrew his lips from mine, a stand of saliva connecting us.

"Naruto…I fucking missed you."

He placed gentle kisses on my face. I felt like such an asshole. The first time I see him in a long ass time and I take advantage of his drunk ass. But that didn't stop me from wanting to do the nasty in Kiba's car. Because hey, I'm a dude and my little dude was feeling hot.

"Me too." I nuzzled his face.

He made this little noise and smiled.

"You better have. Now I want you." He bit my bottom lip.

I yanked my fingers out, he moaned, and guided his hips to my member. He pushed himself down onto it holding his breath. I rubbed his back and bucked. By accident, I swear! He snarled and glared at me. I could only grin sheepishly and mutter an apology. I sighed shakily. He was so fucking tight. He rotated his hips a bit giving me the signal. Immediately I slammed my hips upwards.

He tossed his head back keening hotly. Looks like I hit his spot on the first try. Holy shit, I think I may be a sex god. I raised my hips up again, creating a rhythm. He brought his hips down to meet my trusts. Cursing he moaned again,

"Damnit Naruto, so good." He blushed.

I could tell. His face, although already flushed got a tad bit darker. I know this because I creeped on him for years. Sasuke caught my lips and brought my hand to stroke him. I smirked into the kiss and squeezed. He tossed his head back and his hips jerked.

"Ahhn, fuck you." He smirked at me.

I smirked back and began to fondle him faster. My hand was so slick, Sasuke was so slutty. I mean how do you get this wet? I suppose I am rather attractive. I leaned forward and kissed his chin. I was reward with a whimper, something that only comes ever so rarely. He began bouncing faster,

"Ahn. Naru-to, its co-coming." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yeah," I pushed my hips up faster.

His faced contorted so beautifully as his came all over my hand and shirt. I bit his shoulder again as I hit my limit. I felt him shiver and jerk a little as I filled him up. For a moment we just sat and breathed heavily. He looked at me and started laughing. At first I was offended but then I started laughing too.

"Ahaha…that was the first time I've had sex since you left." He said this with a smile on his face.

I felt like a dick again but smiled anyway. He got off my lap and we began to clean up. I hope the car didn't smell too much like drunken sex or else Kiba would kick my ass. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in the passengers seat. I stared at him, waiting, waiting for anything. Finally he looked at me and said,

"We need more vodka."

I laughed and nodded. I never did pay for my drink. After fixing ourselves up as much as we could we went back into the club. I knew I probably shouldn't get drunk, but with Sasuke calling me a pussy I figured I had to. So that's what I did. Got totally, undeniably wasted.

lll*

The next thing I knew we were in the car driving to Sasuke's brother's place. I shouldn't be driving but who the hell cares? I swerved into the parking space in front of the house. Both me and Sasuke got out the car. He tripped into my arms, sending me into a fit of giggles. Holy shit was he cute. Hanging on my arm, we walked up to the door and knocked. Knocked some more. Giggled. Knocked some more. Knocked-

"What do you want?" Itachi was standing in the doorway.

I laughed and covered my mouth because his hair was down. Down! And its usually up! Isn't that hilarious?

"Me and Naruto, this sexy blonde, here are going to get married! In Nevada! That's near Utah right? Whatever! Let us in." Sasuke pushed out way in.

We sat right on the couch and began sucking face. And it was fucking awesome. Itachi walked into the kitchen, because I saw a refrigerator and thought that me and Sasuke would get married in there. After a long ass make-out session Sasuke spoke again.

"Itachio you're gonna be my maid of honor and wear a bright ass neon orange dress. Cause' I'm the only one wearing blue! You whore. Annnnyway Sakura is gonna, gonna find cows and pigeons to make my veil from their hearts. And, and, and, make my dress from goat tears! Its perfect a-and cheap. Where is that bitch anyway?"

I was laughing the entire time SexyMcgoattears was talking. Itachi said something I didn't hear or understand over my laughter. In a swift and clumsy movement I pulled Sasuke into my arms like a bride. He laughed and called me gay. I waved to Itachi and left his house whiled kissing SexyMcblueweddingdress. I got back in the car and placed him next to me. We drove back to Kiba's apartment.

I kicked open the door while holding Sasuke and necking. Fuck yeah I can multi-handle shit. We flopped down on Kiba's bed. He straddled me hips and practically claimed my lips as his own. I groaned and shoved my hand down the front of his pants. His moaned and locked my hand there by squeezing his thighs together.

"Hey," He breathed out sexily.

"What?" I could barely talk without giggling.

"We should have a naked pillow fight."

"You're a fucking sexy genius."

He grinned spastically and jumped off me stumbling a bit. I rolled onto the floor and began taking of all my clothes. I heard Sasuke trip and laugh somewhere in the background. I stood and turned around to face him. He was naked, duh, with his arms crossed over his chest. I made a cat noise at him. He laughed and tackled me onto the bed. Instead of pillow fighting we wrestled for a few minutes or hours, I couldn't recall.

Panting we laid next to each other on our sides, staring at each other. He let a sad smile show on his face,

"Where did you go?"

My heart ached. I wrapped my arms firmly around him, placing our foreheads together.

"I went to get help, I'm back now."

"Why do you go?"

"To get help yeah? I promise I'm never going to leave out of the blue like that again okay?"

"…promise?" He asked in such a small voice I could've cried.

"I swear." I kissed his nose.

"Gay." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled along with him and kissed him. I kissed him like I never have before. There was no fight for dominance, no frustration behind it, it wasn't sloppy, and it wasn't hard or deep. It was just a kiss filled with what I felt. And I only hoped he felt it too.

He stared at me and kissed me again quickly. He then nuzzled into my arm,

"If I said I love you, would you say 'I love you too'?"

I was a little taken aback by the question, but I just smiled.

"No, I'd say 'I'll never stop loving you'."

He snorted, "Cheese fest."

"I know."

We shared one last smile before he closed his eyes. I kissed his hair and close my own eyes. For the first time in two year we slept side by side. Just as we were meant to be.

lll*

"I'm surprised I didn't kill us while driving the car." I said as I finished telling Sasuke the story of three nights ago.

He just looked at me with this cute scowl on his face. He looked away for a moment then sighed.

"God we're retarded." He continued to unpack my things with me.

We were silent for a good while, till I smiled at him,

"I'll love you forever."

"Shut the fuck up Naruto."

End.

Ohohohoho~ I love this ending much better than the first one because its cute to me. Anyway I hoped you liked this little piece of wonder I ppulld out my ass :D Review because I love you so mon cher.


End file.
